


Lokon

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Introduction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: After a hundred years of shame, Lieutenant Lokon has found a way out of his demise.





	Lokon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing today, not kidding, on my phone. It would have taken me three to four days on paper which makes this a very special experience for me! Might as well see this as begin of a new era while I also will have to say goodbye to the paper which walked with me this path for four years.  
We will see. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Lokon was not excited, but anxious. He did not thought that his message to commander Vang reaches him, that he would read it and more importantly respond with a confirmation of Lokon’s request. „Just give it a shot.“ he said to himself seven quintents ago, when he sat in his room on board his ship and stared at the screen of his console.

But here the lieutenant now was, his ship, a small patrol frigate, barely two hundred meters long and with weapons so weak it would take dozens of them to pose an actual threat, in close range of the battlecruiser _Berserker. _Despite it not being different in its appearance to other ships of that class, it still made Lokon together with his soldier watch it in both awe and fear.

One corporal saw his console beeping and immediately he turned around to his superior, „Sir, we are being hailed from the Berserker!“

Lokon froze, felt a cold shiver run down how spine but then, he breathed through and orders the corporal to open the channel. He made it so far, he certainly will not go back and run away.

Not _again_.

On screen the face of commander Vang’s lieutenant, Dex appeared. „Lieutenant Lokon.“ he greets Lokon who salutes him with a fist on his chest. „Come on board of the Berserker. Commander Vang likes to welcome you personally.“

„Vrepit Sa.“ Lokon confirms the order and the channel has been closed.

So far so good.

„Prepare a fighter.“ he orders his soldiers with a fast beating heart.

Dex stood in the hangar, waiting for their guest to arrive with his hands on the back. The lieutenant was in thought thinking about his commander’s decision to allow someone questionable as this lieutenant Lokon joining his fleet, especially one with a file like his.

A hundred decaphoebes ago, _commander _Lokon lead a fleet into a obvious trap. Although he survived and won, he lost nearly ten ships due to his own overconfidence. A common issue a Galra commander tends to face in their mission to search the Emperor’s approval. In the end it was this bloody victory that saved him from being executed, yet cost Lokon his rank as commander; lifetime degradation to lieutenant with no chance of ever again holding the rank of a commander. The humiliation must have been beyond measure.

And now, this lieutenant landed in the hangar of commander Vang’s ship, the _Berserker_, to pledge his loyalty to him. For lieutenant Dex it has been one of these decisions Vang made with a look into the future, one that now seemed hard to understand but excellent in the right time.

Lieutenant Lokon walks down the ramp of the fighter right into the eyes of lieutenant Dex. A Galra of average height with light stocky build covered in grayish-lavender fur, white eyes with a lilac iris and black eyeshadow. His ears were not covered from fur, pointy. He wears the average armor of a lieutenant, the emblem glows bright on his chest. He salutes the other Galra who returns it and then without greater words leads the way to the commander.

It has been decaphoebes since the last time Lokon was on board of such a ship. He almost forgot its interior, the sheer size of it compared to his ship. Soldiers saluted Dex as he passed them by the respect glowing in their eyes and was even clear to see when they wore helmets. The two entered the elevator, Lokon heard Dex saying „Command deck, priority.“ And just like that the doors closed and the lift drove upwards.

Silent did they stand there, however Lokon suddenly opened the mouth to talk, „Lieutenant, may I ask why the commander has chosen me?“

Through the purple lense of his visor, Dex saw at the curious Lokon and answered, „That is something you have to ask the commander. Since I opposed his decision given your…past.“

There did Lokon lower his head away from the other’s gaze and went back to be silent for the rest of the ride.

In front of them does the door open, showing a short corridor that lead to the command deck of the ship. Dex walked first out of the lift cabin followed by Lokon who gulped from the thought of only being steps away from the brain of a battlecruiser with a racing heart and an uncomfortable feeling in the stomach.

The door opened with two massive parts disappearing sideways in the walls and then, lieutenant Lokon entered the command deck. One century has passed, his eyes wandered around to make himself familiar with it again and then, he heard a voice coming from the upper level directed at him, „Lieutenant Lokon.“

Immediately, Lokon’s ears stood to attention, he turned himself around with his eyes upwards to the stage he back then stood, looking down on his subordinates. Now it was him who had to look up and see the commander into the eyes.

He already heard stories about commander Vang being a _marvelous _Galra, and now when he saw him in his armor with that purple cape thrown over his shoulder, these pointy ears and yellow eyes and an overall fine appearance.

The _example _Galra soldier.

Lokon put his fist onto the shoulder. „Commander Vang.“ and then bends the knee. He was thrice as old as Vang, has definitely seen more than him and now, found himself on his knee in front of a Galra who was not only younger, but also possessed more might than Lokon on _his_ zenith. „Thanks for welcoming me on board your ship. It’s quite impressive.“

Commander Vang took the flattery with a nod. And then, his voice rises as he begins to speak, „Attention!“ and immediately does every soldier make a turn to look at him.

„Lieutenant Lokon.“ Lokon’s gaze fixated on that of the commander. „Despite your past mistakes, I am willing to accept you, your crew _and _your ship as new part of my fleet. Are you ready to follow my lead, to follow every of my commands, to live, serve and if necessary, to _die _for me?“

No hesitation, Lokon responds with „I am.“

„Then pledge your allegiance to me, lieutenant.“

Knee bend, fist on the chest and eyes directly at him, lieutenant Lokon made the oath, „I, lieutenant Lokon, hereby declare myself, my crew, my ship as well as my own life and that of my crew as yours, commander Vang. May your lead bring us victory, may your lead bring us honor and may your lead bring us glory. Until my death, I am yours to command. Vrepit Sa.“

„Vrepit Sa.“ came from the surrounding soldiers and finally, from commander Vang himself, „Vrepit Sa.“

After a hundred decaphoebes living in shame, Lokon feels like a soldier of the Galra Empire.

It felt _amazing_.


End file.
